


I've Told You, I'm Her Wife

by tinkerbellxoxo



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Multi, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27486532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinkerbellxoxo/pseuds/tinkerbellxoxo
Summary: “Yes, I am her wife. I don’t know how else to explain it to you lot at this point,” River sighed exasperatedly as she began to untwist her hair from the knot on the top of her head.As the Doctor continued to shuffle nervously against the console, the three humans could only meet River’s gaze with confused stares.AKA, River and Thirteen are reunited when River meets the fam.
Relationships: The Doctor/River Song, Thirteenth Doctor/River Song
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	I've Told You, I'm Her Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Bernie and Nat convinced me to try and write a fic... so now you're all stuck with this attempt at a one shot.

“Yes, I am her wife. I don’t know how else to explain it to you lot at this point,” River sighed exasperatedly as she began to untwist her hair from the knot on the top of her head. 

As the Doctor continued to shuffle nervously against the console, the three humans could only meet River’s gaze with confused stares.

“Alright,” River huffed as she flipped her head down to finally set her curls free. “One last time” popping back up to fluff her hair “I am the Doctor’s wife. I also travel in time so we don’t see each other as consistently as we’d like.” 

Though Yaz managed to raise an eyebrow in skepticism, it was Graham who finally plucked up the courage to speak. “Ok so if you’re her wife, why hasn’t she told us about you? I mean, you’d at least think we’d see a photo of you around the TARDIS.”

As River volleyed back and forth with the latest batch of her wife’s companions, she couldn’t help but feel a bit put out by her Time Lady’s apparent failure to mention her existence yet again. But if she were to be caught in this situation, she decided (as usual) she may as well have a little fun with it.

River smirked as her eyes lit up with a glimmer that fell somewhere between predatory and mischievous and sauntered up to poor Graham, who began to find himself regretting his decision to speak. 

Yaz and Ryan tried to ignore the elegant sway of her hips as she walked, but if they could somehow manage to overlook her black catsuit clinging to her curves, Yaz, at least, could not find a way to pull her eyes from the blaster strapped around her strong thigh. 

Graham held his breath as River crowded his space, stroking a manicured finger along his jaw as she purred “Oh darling, if all you wanted was a picture, I’d encourage you to visit the gallery on deck five. Though this one,” she cooed moving toward Ryan, “might be a bit too young, yet.”

As River bopped Ryan and the nose, The Doctor finally stuttered out, “River, that’s enough!” 

“But sweetie, it really is some of our finest work,” she pouted innocently stepping away from the flustered pair. 

Perhaps it was hearing the Doctor’s voice that ultimately gave Yaz the wherewithal to pull her thoughts together. Or perhaps, her increasing frustration with their intruder’s smug countenance had finally erupted to a boil. Either way, before she could stop herself Yaz began to snap.

“Alright, listen. We’ve already met some of the Doctor’s so-called ‘friends,’ and we’re not just going to walk into another situation like with the Master, and- and Doctor-” Yaz stopped suddenly catching herself, “you’ve barely said anything.”

“Yea Doc,” began Ryan. “A woman literally pops out of a puff of smoke claiming to be your wife. Sorry if we’re caught a little off guard. I mean, she has a gun,” stuttered Ryan vaguely waving to River’s thigh area.

“Hmm, noticed that did you?,” River winked as Ryan appeared to literally curl into himself.

By this point, the Doctor wished she had been caught between a rock and hard place. At least then, she could use her sonic to set herself free… unless one of those hard places was made of wood. Maybe the Old Girl would help her out and swallow her whole… though begrudging as she may be to admit it, she really did like her daughter best.

It wasn’t until Graham quietly pointed out that she was muttering to herself did River decide to put the Doctor out of her misery. 

“Oh, dears,” the endearment slipping silkily off her tongue. “Now I didn’t want to go here, but you’ve left me no choice. The Doctor doesn’t like to speak about me because in her timeline, I’m already dead.”

River seemed remarkably calm for someone prophesizing her own death, but the rest of the group struggled to breath as if all of the air had been suddenly sucked out of the console room. 

“Now look what you’ve done,” River tutted, peering over at the Doctor who had a look on her face that could only be described as despondent. “Now I’m going to have to kiss her all better, and that will take _hours_.”

“River, where are you?” her words taking on a tone of seriousness that her companions had yet to hear from her before.

“Sweetie-”

“River, have you done the-? River I need you to tell me...” stammered the Time Lady growing increasingly frantic pulling out her screwdriver attempting to scan her wife.

“Uh ah,” River sighed, plucking the screwdriver out of her wife’s shaking hands. “Now you know it’s rude to scan a lady without asking.”

Eyes beginning to tear, seemingly forgetting anyone was even in the room the Doctor whispered, “But this face? You knew it was me. River - have you seen this face before?”

River’s face relaxed at the Doctor’s hopeful expression and her hearts couldn’t help but swell with a fondness for her troubled Time Lady.

“Ah, my love, these timelines really do hurt sometimes, don’t they?” Knowing her answer wouldn’t be enough for her wife, she tucked a strand of blonde hair behind her ear with one hand and wiped a tear away with the thumb of the other. “Well… I can’t tell you much sweetie” refusing to utter the horrid word that had tormented so much of their earlier time together, “but yes I have seen this face before.” 

For a moment, the years behind the Doctor’s ancient eyes appeared to fade away, as she choked out something that resembled a cross between a sob and a laugh, crumbling onto the floor and into River’s embrace.

Seemingly forgotten, the fam struggled to determine where to look, clearly intruding on an intimate moment between the two embracing Time Ladies. But the group couldn’t have even eavesdropped if they wanted to as the Doctor’s sobs morphed into whispered murmurs in a language entirely foreign to the humans. And they would have never thought to look at River’s back as the Doctor traced the Gallifreyan symbols of love and gratitude into her skin.

“Now there, my love” River soothed, stroking her hair and pulling her up from the floor. “No need for tears, and it appears you haven’t seen me in quite some time.”

“Alright then,” River turned abruptly to the uncomfortable trio who quickly averted their gazes. “If you’ll excuse us, the wife and I have to get reacquainted.” She didn’t wait for the petite blonde to follow, as River floated across the console room and sauntered down the corridor to their room.

“Doc,” Graham quietly offered, “are you ok?” 

“Yea,” interjected Yaz. “We just- we know you’re emotional right now, so we want to make sure you-”

“Listen, fam” interrupted the Doctor. “River is fine. River is _glorious_ ” she signed with a dazed smile on her face. “We are just a bit complicated - _not_ complicated like the Master… well except for that one time, but that was River’s fault and her and Missy ganged up on me…”

Whether the TARDIS communicated to River that her wife was taking her time or River surmised she would inevitably get caught up in her own ramblings, she chose that moment to pop her head back out of the hallway. 

“Darling,” she purred, savoring the pet name on her tongue as she pulled out the Doctor’s previously confiscated sonic from her utility belt. “Please do hurry up.” And with the flick of her delicate finger, the screwdriver began to whir to life, vibrating in her hand. “I wouldn’t want to have to start without you,” she winked as she disappeared down the corridor for the final time.

“Fam!,” the Doctor perked up. “Have I told you about the cinema down the west hall? Just past the helter skelter! Whatever films you can imagine streaming on an infinite loop!”

“Oh infinite, you say? That’s quite a long time,” snorted Yaz finally conceding to let the Doctor join her wife.

“Why yes, you should all go check it out” shouted the Doctor as she chased after her wife.

\---

And that is how the group found themselves alone in the console room, the humming of the time rotor louder than usual as they struggled to fill the silence that flooded the room.

“Well…” finally offered Ryan. “I don’t know about you lot, but I plan to check out that gallery on deck five.” And suddenly the hum of the TARDIS was finally dulled as the room echoed with the sound of Yaz’s hand hitting the backside of Ryan’s head. 

**Author's Note:**

> THE END! That was exhausting, not sure I'll ever do that again, but t'was fun while it lasted. Thank you, Bernie for the first read through!!! @tinkerbellxoxo on tumblr


End file.
